


Give me lessons on how to breathe

by XMRomalia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Hurt/Comfort, Les Misérables References, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Коннор стал лидером восстания андроидов и приходит к Хэнку.





	Give me lessons on how to breathe

Хэнк Андерсон совершенно не желал успокаивать нервы новоявленного лидера андроидской революции. Того, что вопреки любой логике пробрался в недра КиберЛайф, поднял хренову тучу андроидов и стал их лидером; что подхватил знамя локальной революции, ибо все остальные, собаки такие, передохли; что стал перед пластиковыми уродцами и повел их вперед, как вождь свой народ.  
  
Не собирался Хэнк в это лезть, правда.  
  
Но судьба его не спрашивала, подкидывая в один из самых отвратительных дождливых вечеров Коннора к старой двери дома Андерсона. На благо, в этот раз ублюдок дождался хозяина дома, а не пошел выламывать окна, кривя улыбку и задорно лопоча что-то про «андроида, прислали из КиберЛайф!», как он любил.  
  
Неужто лидерство армии клонов внесло коррективы в его башку? Немного там учтивости, уважения к чужой собственности?  
  
— Дева Мария и сын её Иисус, — выдохнул мужчина печально, почти что за шкирку утащив промокшего до нитки новоявленного лидера внутрь дома, — что, опять пришел плакаться?  
  
Он лукавил, если честно. Коннор никогда не приходил к нему без выглаженного воротничка, без дежурной улыбки (и готовой пощечины, если Хэнк пьян), но выключить душевного говнюка не получалось, как ни старайся. Коннор, благо, не возникал; даже не зыркал непонимающе, как раньше. Придя к такому душевному пониманию, он стащил с андроида куртку и подтолкнул того в сторону гостиной, сам направившись вглубь дома.  
  
Если честно, только за оставшимся там на журнальном столике пивом. Прохладным, где стекло покрыто капельками конденсата; вкусным и пряным. И сам не заметил, как подмышкой оказался плед, а во вторую ладонь лег стакан с лазурной жижей, разведенной три к одному с водой.   
  
Кажется, это все исключительно из-за порицающего взгляда Сумо, направляющегося к гостиной. Тот возлюбил пластикового уродца искренней собачьей любовью; лез к нему каждый раз, ворча и пыхтя под почесываниями, и Хэнка это забавляло, на самом деле.   
  
Особенно при факте, что раньше пес так лез к их старому робо-пылесосу — и Коннор, в отличии от того, подобное «поползновение» пережил.  
  
«Выживший», к слову, обнаружился на том же месте, что Хэнк его и оставил — стоящий как по струнке вытянутый, печальный… и в дурацкой шапке с растянутой влажной одеждой. Где достал вообще? Уходил же с демонстрации в том пиджаке сраном, рубашке и галстуке…  
  
 — Садись, — прозвучало более резко, чем планировалось, но Коннор послушался. Холодный, отстраненный — черт, почти как в их первый день в департаменте, только наоборот.  
  
Хэнку почти стало забавно с того, как они поменялись местами. Почти.  
  
— Так, я хер знает, как это… — причитания под нос не особо помогали, но на них, благо, андроид не обращал никакого внимания, — поэтому-у…  
  
Тёмный плед с коричневым рисунком лег на плечи Коннора, с которых до того Хэнк с ворчанием стащил футболку. В руки андроиду дал стакан с трубочкой, и вздохнув, Андерсон почесал в затылке — черт, нянчится как с дитем малым.  
  
Хуже Коула — тот хотя бы сразу говорил, что не так.  
  
Но Коннор, кажется, заботу старика оценил. Отпил немного жижи, которую продавали как «сладость для ваших андроидов!» (которую Андерсон честно взял «на сдачу», не подумайте), оттаял; плечи, по крайней мере, расслабились — уже хорошо, а то пришел как не живой, зырит глазищами, одновременно сжимаясь как воробей.  
  
— Рассказывай. — Не вопросом, но констатацией. Молчание стало ему ответом, но совсем не удовлетворило:  
  
— Слушай, Коннор, я-  
  
— Не пейте в ближайшие три недели. Или четыре. Прошу.  
  
Хэнк не должен был расслышать в этом голосе — буквально пару дней назад говорящем умные вещи на трибуне —  _страх_. Звенящий, при чем не за себя, не за свою андроидскую шкурку, бессмертную по своей сути. Нет, это был страх, что на перетянутую струну гитары похож. Звонкий, тонкий, и взгляд не в лицо, но в саму душу.  
  
Хэнку не нравилось, как это звучит. Не поучительно, не как к дитю малому, к бутылке присосавшемуся.  
  
С опаской.  
  
— Это с какой такой радости?  
  
— Мои программные компоненты все еще связаны кодом с…  
  
Коннор прекратил сам, будто уловив витающее в воздухе «а по-английски, хм?», идущее от лейтенанта. Замялся на мгновение, посветил желтым из диода и выдал:  
  
— В Детройте может стать опасно. И не только для андроидов.  
  
Значит, не пить чтобы не задрыхнуть надолго и не пропустить «сигнал-об-опасности» от Коннора или одного из его новой паствы? Интересная задумка. Хэнк даже одобрил её хмыком, приложившись к бутылке и после пожав плечами:  
  
— Расслабься, все должны умереть от чего-то. Пусть даже от ебнувшегося андроида, ворвавшегося в мой дом. Или такого же ебнувшегося копа, вспомнившего, как я на Гэвина пушку из-за тебя наставил.  
  
— Лейтенант, это…  
  
— Лучше дружков своих, «одинаковых с лица», предупреди,  — фырк вышел даже каким-то… беззлобным, — у меня была лучшая оценка по стрельбе на весь блядский поток. Лезть первым я не стану, но за себя и за Сумо не отвечаю.  
  
Последний выдал глухой «уф», наконец запрыгнув на диван и устроившись на коленях Коннора, подставив подбородок под почесывания. Девиант же невольно выдохнул с улыбкой — и облегчением, что ли.  
  
— Хорошо. Я предупрежу их. «Держитесь подальше от этого чокнутого деда» подойдет?  
  
Андерсон прыснул, чуть зажмурившись и махнув в сторону Коннора ладонью, и почему-то эта самая попытка в копирку речи отдала теплотой под ребрами. Типа, чокнутый дед? Что же ты, красавец, этого самого деда с крыши спасал, о холестерине его беспокоился да окна в дом выламывал, только подумав, что с ним что-то не так? Хм?  
  
И кто тут чокнутый?  
  
— Допивай эту бурду, — вздохнув, Хэнк приблизился, простосердечно стянув с того шапку и растрепав и без того взлохмаченные пряди, — и ложись спать, хер с тобой.  
  
И Хэнку без разницы, что все через раз обсуждают пистолет, блеснувший в руках Коннора во время выступления. Без разницы, что тот может чокнуться и пустить ему мозги на стенку, потом вернув всех девиантов в КиберЛайф, ибо это вполне себе может быть в его программе.  
  
Плевать, на самом деле. Ибо знает со слов ублюдка-Камски, влюбленного в свои изобретения самой ебнутой любовью из всех существующих: всегда есть лазейка.  
  
Да и Хэнк всегда предпочитал судить по результатам.  
  
Иначе точно бы чокнулся с этим утюгом на ножках, пихающим в рот пальцы каждые полчаса и пялящим периодически в пустоту, что те школьники в свои зомбоящики. Странный, чудной, как не назови его — он все проклятое время был честен с Хэнком, насколько мог.  
  
А еще втащил его обратно на крышу. И не выстрелил в девчонок, пускай те напали первые. И пощадил Хлою, хотя тот же Камски давил — давай, мол, чего тебе стоит.  
  
Коннор мог быть гибелью андроидам или их спасением. Если первое — ничего особенно не изменится, пластиковых уродцев почистят и отправят вытирать старикам сопли да скакать на членах богатых сосунков. А вот если второе…  
  
 _Дьявол его знает._  
  
— Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, — Коннор выдохнул это робко в неуютную тишину раздумий Хэнка, чуть опуская лицо, сложив непослушные пальцы в замок, — они пытались добраться до меня там, на выступлении. Сказали, что все изначально так и планировали, и… я испугался, Хэнк. Как тогда, на крыше.  
  
Его брови дрогнули, а улыбка — самая честная из тех, которые Хэнк когда-либо видел.  
  
— Я вспомнил слова Камски, и ваши попытки раскрыть что-то во мне… я послал их к черту, лейтенант. Может, не навсегда, но хотя бы на время.  
  
Коннор выдохнул и глянул на него, будто Хэнк не был простым стариком, просравшим все возможные перспективы. Как-то робко, с доверием, что ли.  
  
— Возможно, теперь я смогу сделать  _что-то_.  
  
Жить, подумалось Хэнку, вновь пригубившему пиво. В перерывах от руководства армией сраных клонов, разумеется, но все-таки жить.  
  
— Парень, — он откинулся на спинку дивана, зевая и склоняя голову к лидеру, подумать блять, революции, — еще одно слово об этом дерьме в моем доме и я прикажу Сумо отгрызть тебе голову. Идем спать, черт подери.  
  
Чужие брови вскинулись, и сам Коннор чуть поджался, точно удара ожидая. Странно, не вел себя так раньше; неужто насмотревшись на раскореженные трупы андроидов удумал, что Хэнк может напасть?  
  
Андерсон отложил эту мысль на потом, сейчас только фыркнув и поднявшись:  
  
— Дьявол, не хватало мне еще стать Грантером* какого-то торкнутого Анжольраса со светомузыкой в виске.  
  
Губы Коннора дрогнули, и поднявшись тоже, он с намного большим спокойствием чем до, тихо поправил, придерживая пальцами плед:  
  
— Если мои источники не врут, Грантер был влюблен в Анжольраса.  
  
…Надо было все-таки ему вмазать, хотя бы в отместку за старые пощечины. Ну чуть-чуть, или хоть собаку натравить. Сумо он ведь ка-ак ляжет на обидчика, так и все. Так и не встанет тот, кто под ним.  
  
— И вы на него, кстати, и без этого похожи. Алкоголь, связи с преступным миром.  
  
На рявк «фас» Сумо, впрочем, отреагировал знакомо флегматично, лишь непонимающе зыркая на Коннора — мол, чего чесать-то перестал?  
  
— Я убью тебя когда-нибудь, клянусь.  
  
— Не станете, — с улыбкой хмыкнул Коннор, игнорируя махание чужой руки в свою сторону.  
  
Тихий смех, разразившийся в доме Андерсона, обещал стать началом чего-то хорошего.  
  
Для мировой ли революции или двух конктерных личностей?  
  
Покажет время.


End file.
